Dreams of Chocolate
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Um certo moreninho parece ter se esquecido de um certo dia especial... e agora, como ele fará para reverter essa história e não entristecer a pessoa amada? Fic de Páscoa. Yaoi, Naruto e Sasuke, shortfic. fic meio perva, mas só um tikinhu


**Dreams of Chocolate**

';';';'

**Nota**: é uma fic de Páscoa, então que tal usar a imaginação pra aceitar a idéia de haver páscoa em Naruto? "sugestaum" :D

';';';'

- Nãooooo!!!!

Murros insistentes acertavam a densa porta de madeira, numa vã tentativa de que, assim, ela se abrisse. No entanto, era mais possível que algum ninja viesse prendê-lo por vandalismo do que a maldita confeitaria reabrisse só para ele ter o deleite de poder comprar um mísero ovo de chocolate qualquer.

Sasuke sentiu o arrepio gelado causado pela sua camiseta, totalmente encharcada pela garoa que caía, colando em sua coluna. Apertou os olhos, tentando respirar fundo e manter a calma. Aliás, calma era uma virtude que lhe faltava, e muito, nos últimos tempos. Rapidamente rememorou os fatos que o levaram até ali, sentindo o ligeiro gosto amargo da cólera tomar conta de sua boca.

_Flashback_

Voltar mais cedo para casa era uma idéia que muito lhe agradava, deixar o trabalho todo de lado, esquecer-se das preocupações atribuídas ao seu cargo e poder, simplesmente, desfrutar um pouquinho mais de seu tempo com seu adorável amorzinho. (1) Seria deveras agradável e, porque não dizer, "proveitoso".

Todavia, tal desejo parecia longe de se realizar e, se agora ele endireitava a chave no buraco da fechadura da porta de entrada do seu lar, não era nada mais nada menos do que por meramente questões de trabalho, as quais ele conferia ao estresse rotineiro. Afinal, não haveriam outros motivos para ele ter esquecido seu relatório, para a conferência realizada dali a algumas horas, em algum canto de sua casa. Ele era responsável demais para tal... "É o estresse, vou acabar tendo uma estafa.", pensou consigo mesmo, adentrando o recinto.

Foi à procura de sua planilha, vasculhando mentalmente onde fora a última vez que a vira. Seguindo corretamente o raciocínio, encontrou-a à mesinha da sala de estar. Queria aproveitar a visita para dar um rápido beijinho em Naruto, o qual percebera estando na casa devido ao barulho e um leve cantarolar que vinham da cozinha. A princípio estranhara o porquê de seu pequeno estar ali àquela hora, afinal, era raro o loirinho ter uma folga: se Naruto queria chegar ao posto de Hokage, precisava continuar esforçando-se cada vez mais; e isso demandava tempo, muito tempo, o que só contribuía para que a vida amorosa dos dois tivesse um espaço não tão grande quanto gostariam durante o dia que se passava. (2)

Se não fosse a alegre voz de seu koi arriscando notas musicais, Sasuke teria pensado que ele estivesse com algum problema. Então dirigiu-se silenciosamente à cozinha, donde pôde encontrá-lo de costas para si, mais precisamente encostado à pia. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar a quantidade de panelas e apetrechos espalhados pelo local, Naruto não estaria pensando em deixar o processo de limpeza das louças para ele, estaria?

Viu o menor despejando delicadamente um líquido escuro contido em uma panela, o qual ele reconheceu como sendo chocolate, pelo saboroso odor que invadia suas narinas, sobre forminhas transparentes em formato de coraçõezinhos. Diante da curiosidade que sentiu ao presenciar o fato, tomou-lhe mais fortemente a imaginação.

Ah, a poderosa e indecorosa imaginação... De modo que a figura estreita e pequena de seu namorado surgiu à sua frente, ligeiramente corada nas maçãs do rosto e com uma expressão de quem está dopado em algum transe prazeroso. Podia ouvir os soluços doces do loiro ao ato de seus persistentes dentes brancos mordiscarem a pele morena de Naruto. Este claramente estaria deitado em sua cama, com Sasuke por cima de si, lambuzando cada centímetro de seu corpo de chocolate e, satisfatoriamente, "comendo" cada pedacinho de chocolate derramado. (3)

E poderia ter continuado com os devaneios, se não tivesse percebido que seu corpo estava reagindo com a apetitosa cena formada em sua mente. Isto é, Sasuke deveria manter seu auto-controle, ou não seria mais capaz de chegar à sua reunião... pelo menos não no horário para ela marcado. Respirou fundo, amaldiçoando a vida cheia de tentações que vivia. Era melhor que nem fosse cumprimentar queridamente seu Naruto ou então se descontrolaria de vez e, possivelmente, acabariam os dois queimados pelo chocolate ainda quente.

Enrolou a planilha entre as mãos, tratando de sair tão silenciosamente quanto entrara, pois, se o ninja menor o flagrasse escapulindo sem sequer ter-lhe dito um "oi" ficaria chateado-zangado. (4) Ao passo que se retirava de seu lar, um sentimento de "tenho a sensação que estou me esquecendo de algo" invadia seu peito. "Ahh, besteira!", pensou, abanando a cabeça: do que poderia ter-se esquecido? Além do mais, a planilha já estava consigo, isto devia ser só uma bobagem querendo atrapalhar-lhe a concentração em não pensar em Naruto.

';';';'

Algumas horas após, estavam todos se retirando da sala de reuniões. Sasuke terminava de guardar alguns papéis em uma pasta quando um colega seu, que já se apressava rumo à porta lhe disse:

- Vou indo mais cedo, Uchiha-san, você também deveria ir.

O moreno não entendeu o que o outro queria dizer com isso e nem lhe creditou importância. Não recebendo resposta, o outro saiu pela porta e, antes de fechá-la, para, assim, deixar Sasuke sozinho no salão, sorriu-lhe:

- Feliz Páscoa, Uchiha-san! – e cerrou a porta, indo-se.

Lá dentro ficara um Sasuke pasmo, com olhos negros arregalados e as mãos estáticas sobre a mesa. A Páscoa! Era disso que não se lembrara!!

_Fim do Flashback_

Bufando, Sasuke percebeu que não conseguiria nada ali. De que adiantara sair correndo de seu trabalho, antes mesmo do fim do expediente, se a única confeitaria da vila que vendia ovos de páscoa estava fechada?! Pior, ainda ficava a tomar a chuva que se iniciara no meio da tarde.

Agora não lhe restavam mais opções, tampouco teria tempo de ir à vila vizinha comprar um ovo: até completar o trajeto de ida, o comércio já estaria findado por aquele dia.

Isso era mal, muito mal. Podia imaginar a cara feia que Naruto faria ao descobrir-lhe o esquecimento. E ele a mereceria, claro, posto que, pelo que ele podia compreender então, o loiro deixara tudo para depois só para lhe fazer os ovinhos de chocolate em forma de coração. Mas, e ele? O que Sasuke havia feito por Naruto nesse dia? Bem, o máximo que fizera fora imaginá-lo fazendo amor consigo, nada mais. (5)

Sabia também que o menor ficaria magoado e, pelos Deuses, ver aqueles olhos cor do mar tremidos de chateamento era mais duro de se suportar do que uma batalha contra algum ninja poderoso qualquer. O que ele menos queria era ver Naruto triste. (6)

Xingou-se e xingou-se novamente; como ele poderia ser tão burro?!

E, tendo noção de sua burrice, decidiu-se por dar meia volta e retornar ao lar. Não adiantaria ficar plantado lá e, chegar mais atrasado do que já estava só aumentaria o descontentamento do menor.

Mordia a boca, cogitando qual seria a melhor maneira de se desculpar por sua falha. Todavia, a tão terrível imaginação voltou a adornar-lhe a mente; porém, desta vez, para sua sorte: quase não notara, mas ela estava lá. Uma camuflada sexy shop, escondidinha entre dois estabelecimentos antigos. Lembrara também ter visto uma sorveteria prestes a fechar, por conta da chuva que espantava a clientela, há uns quatro ou cinco metros atrás, na rua da frente. Com a sorveteria, se ainda a pegasse aberta, talvez precisasse de um suborno, mas...

Era estúpida, talvez até mesmo ridícula, contudo, uma idéia tomava-lhe a mente e fazia um sorriso brotar-lhe entre os lábios.

';';';'

Abriu a porta sem se preocupar com o barulho ou se molhava o chão do hall conforme entrava. A única coisa ao certo que se importou foi com Naruto vindo apressado até ele. Notou o loiro olhá-lo com uma cara entre preocupada e desentendida e, na sua inocência costumeira, arregalar seus grandes olhos azuis.

- Sasuke-kun...? O que...?

Entretanto, antes que pudesse completar sua frase, sua boca macia foi tapada pela mão delgada do moreno, que o encarava com um certo brilho de...luxúria? Piscou, confuso.

Sasuke sorriu, maroto, e, com sua voz rouca mais sexy que podia, cochichou-lhe:

- Naruto, este ano não tenho um ovo de páscoa para você...

O loirinho arregalou ainda mais os olhos, entre surpreso e abalado pelo jeito sensual que seu namorado lhe falava.

- Sasuke-kun...

-... Porque este ano o presente será muito mais... saboroso. – o moreno enfatizou bem a última palavra, observando o menor estremecer, fechando momentaneamente os olhos com uma certa delicadeza.

Afastou-se gentilmente o espaço necessário para alcançar as coisas que trouxera e que deixara sobre o criado do hall. Então, com uma mão, puxou um cabide encoberto por um pano preto, trazendo-o para perto dos dois. Antes o olhar de Naruto, ele desceu lentamente o zíper do pano, desfazendo-se dele, que escorregou para o chão. A outra mão agarrou o outro objeto que permanecera sobre o criado.

Naruto congelou, espantado com a proposta que o conjunto Sasuke mais "supostos presentes" que ele segurava lhe fazia. Esticou hesitantemente sua mão até o cabide à poucos centímetros de si, tocando o suave tecido que nele era pendurado. Olhou bem a fantasia de coelinho bem dobradinha, mirando em seguida a bisnaga de calda de chocolate na outra mão do moreno. É, parecia-lhe que aquele presente de Páscoa realmente seria bem "saboroso". (7)

Sasuke sorriu, vitorioso, vendo as faces do loiro se tornarem avermelhadas. Pelo visto, a Páscoa não estava tão perdida assim, muito menos o delírio de um Naruto encoberto de chocolate que tivera naquela tarde. De fato, teria de agradecer sua imaginação fértil mais tarde.

FIM

';';';'

Notinhas:

(1) Isso não parece começo de mangá jousei? xD (talvez deva seguir carreira, huhu)

(2) A mim me agrada a idéia de um Sasuke que chame, secretamente, seu Narutinhu de "amorzinho" e coisas do tipo. Kawaii, ne? n-n

(3)Uhh, eu gostaria de poder escrever esse lemon, deve ser um deleite cheio de fanservice mtttt bom... (então por que naum escreve?¬¬)

(4) Tá, eu sei que se ele ker se tornar um Hokage, ele deveria perceber quando alguém "invade" seu território... mas, isso é uma fic, dêem um desconto, sim?

(5) Ainda que eu não ache "isso" como pouco...

(6) Nhaiiii, kawaiiii!!!!!!!!!! "surtando" Como já disse, gosto de um Sasu assim, por isso, aos que gostam dele mais frio... well, sorry, mas pra mim o lado meigo e humano do moreno é muito tentador...O-O Além de quê, um Narutenho triste é de partir o coração da tia...

(7) Para mais detalhes desta fantasia: uma roupinha (para o Naru vestir) de coelinho... isto é, branquinha, muito agarrada/justa e curta (afinal, foi comprada numa sexyshop), dessas que marcam beeeem demais o corpo, principalmente os "dotes" de trás, hushsushsu... mas ela é tipo camiseta com bermuda, ou seja, naum tem capuz nem nd... só tem uma tiara de orelinhas kawais, uma meia-calça rosinha cor de pele e pantufas brancas peludas (como isso coube num cabide? Oras, que coisa...¬¬ estavam apregoados com prendedores) e a bisnaga a qual me refiro é akelas caldas que ficam nas sorvetrias pra gent pôr no sorvete...n.n (não, pra pôr no pão. U.u"""). Vocês entenderam pra ke elas serão usadas, naum entenderam??? Rsrsrs.

Outras notas:

Bem, é uma fike curtinha que termina na melhor parte, tenho consciência disso. Mas, deixo o resto por conta da imaginação de vocês... Também naum tive tempo d fazer algo melhor ou mais elaborado, sinto por isso... Mas espero que tenha ficado algo razoável... Bem, perdonem a má gramática, caso a fic esteja cheia de erros, mas tive de escrever isso super rápido e naum me sobra tempo para uma correção. Hehehe, eu gosto de colokar o Sasu com essa personalidade e nesse tipo de situação (a princípio, era pra ser uma boa comédia, mas acabei mudando o caminho), espero que tenha agradado a alguém assim do jeito que ficou. Sobre o trabalho deles, bem, eu naum lembrava o nome d mais nd, entaum acabei omitindo essas coisas...nn"" tipo, pra mim, o Sasu trabalha nakela organização que tem d usar máscaras, sab?O-o" 9axo que é algo como Angu...Ò-ó"""""). E também se passa após um possível fim do mangá (tipo um final alternativo), com o Sasu do lado do bem e tal...Só naum me perguntem o que o titulo tem a ver, ele saiu em dois segundos após eu escrever a fic (nem sei qual é ele mesmo nn"hehe). Bem, é isso, agora deixa eu ir comer meu suculento ovinho-com-sorvete d páscoa. (embora eu não vá compartilhá-lo com nenhum Naruto ou Sasuke...mas td bem, rsrsrs.)

Paulinha-chan, como você queria, fiz a fic NaruSasu, epsero que tenha gostado. (dpois te explico o porquê de ser de Páscoa...), viu?n-n Então, de certa forma, ela também é dedicada a você.

E, a todos, uma feliz Páscoa. Ah, vale lembrar, kerendo, mande um review, okky? n-n (ahhhh, e que, d preferencia, ele venha lambuzado de chocolate bem docinho, viu? rsrsrs).

Bjo, até a proxima!

Xauxau.

08/04/07.

**Pime-chan.**


End file.
